


Now Can Danny Go Back to Sleep?

by TryingToCreateSomethingWorthwhile



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Danny Knows, Danny's Hacker Skills are Put to Good Use, Gen, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Resolved Sexual Tension, The return of Miguel, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolves, and he's sick of their shit, and then (because of Danny), minor pack problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToCreateSomethingWorthwhile/pseuds/TryingToCreateSomethingWorthwhile
Summary: Danny is woken up by none other than Stiles Stilinski, who begs him to help him and "Miguel" track down Isaac. It's a simple job, so Danny decides to do a little matchmaking on the side.





	Now Can Danny Go Back to Sleep?

Danny woke up to his car alarm going off outside. He glanced at the clock and groaned. Who the hell would rob a car at 3 in the morning?

Danny rolled over and looked out his window to where he had parked his car in the driveway, which happened to be under his window.

Stiles was standing on top of his car, tapping at the window with his endless energy. He brightened when he saw Danny was awake and waved.

Danny groaned again and opened his window. "Stiles, what the hell?"

Stiles gave him a crooked smile. "Sorry, buddy, but I didn't wanna break your window throwing rocks."

"Okay, that explains one part of the what the hell," Danny sighed, rubbing his eyes and smacking his bedside table for his car keys. He always kept them there so his parents couldn't check his mileage. Then they'd know he was going to the bar more often than they thought.

"Thanks," Stiles said when the car stopped honking under his feet. Danny grumbled back and sat up, letting the covers slip off of his bare torso.

"Why are you at my window at 3 in the morning?" he asked, fully waking up. Well, as much as a teenager disturbed from their sleep can wake.

"We need your help again," Stiles said bluntly. "C'mon, Dere- oh, Miguel is waiting in his car."

"I'm supposed to go with you?" Danny sighed. 'It's too early for this.'

"Yep! Let's go!" Stiles responded cheerfully, sliding gracelessly in the window and onto his bed. Danny backed up to avoid the flailing limbs and almost fell off of the bed.

"Watch it!" he hissed. "What makes you think I'm going with you at all?"

"Danny? Is someone in there with you?" Danny's mother called through the door. Both boys froze, staring at each other with wide eyes.

"Wha...? Mom? Oh yeahh, just my car. False alarm," Danny responded, faking a sleepy tone. Stiles smirked, impressed.

"Oh. Alright then. Goodnight, darling."

"G'night," Danny yawned. He grinned when the footsteps receded and shoved Stiles in the chest. "Okay, let's go," he whispered.

Stiles' eyebrows raised in surprise. "What made you change your mind?"

"You're getting me Miguel's number and you're doing my homework for a week," Danny ordered. Stiles tilted his head back and forth as he weighed the pros and cons, then nodded.

"Sure. Get a shirt and come on."

Stiles jumped out of the window, landing on the ground instead of the car, and rolled to lessen the impact. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, parkour," Stiles said as an excuse, obviously lying. Danny rolled his eyes, tugged on a slim green shirt and jeans, and climbed out carefully, landing on his feet like a normal person.

Stiles jerked his head to the road and they jogged to the Camaro there. "Miguel" was in the front seat, wearing a black leather jacket over his grey Henley. Danny refrained from biting his lip and smiled in greeting.

"Alright, _Miguel_ , we've got our hacker," Stiles said pointedly, opening the passenger door. "You remember Danny, don'tcha?"

"Yeah. You, in the back," "Miguel" ordered, glaring at Stiles' indignant squawk.

"Dude, not fair," Stiles complained, getting in the backseat anyway.

Danny stood there awkwardly until "Miguel" looked at him and said, "Get in. You get shotgun."

"Oh, why does _he_ -?" Stiles started to object, but a look from "Miguel" quieted him. Danny flushed and sat in the front seat. It was silent as the car started.

"By the way, you have to give Danny your number as part of our deal," Stiles said from the backseat.

"Miguel" rolled his eyes but recited his number as Danny typed it into his phone.

"And it's spelled D-E-R-E-K H-A-L-E, right?" he said casually. It was funny to see both of them tense up.

"How did you know?" Derek Hale asked lowly as they ignored Stiles' incredulous babbling.

"Hacker, remember? You were a murder suspect for a while," Danny scoffed. Derek grunted and nodded stiffly. Danny considered making a joke about shirtless Miguel, then decided he didn't want to anger the guy that looked like he would tear your throat out and enjoy it. Then again, if he used his teeth Danny might enjoy it, too.

Danny grinned briefly, then looked back at Stiles. "For future reference, make up a name that makes sense. He doesn't even look like a Miguel."

Stiles sarcastically replied, "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, darling."

"Okay, seriously, why am I here?" Danny asked, twisting in his seat to face both of them. "Why am I in a Camaro at 3 in the morning driving who knows where with near strangers?"

Stiles held his hand to his chest as if offended. "Near strangers? You've fake-offered sex and cuddling with me, and you've seen him half naked!"

Derek shot him a look that was curious about the first part of that sentence and pissed off about the second. Well, pissed off at the whole sentence, really. "Shut up, Stiles."

"Coffee," Danny said. Well, more like demanded. "If you want my help with whatever you need it for, you're getting me coffee first."

Derek looked at him and raised one eyebrow, a silent question of "Who do you think you're talking to, peasant?" He deadpanned, "No. That's a waste of time."

"Oh, shut up, Fluffy," Stiles retorted. "We need Danny's help, you know that."

Derek growled slightly and Danny rolled his eyes. Did they seriously think he didn't realize the older guy was a werewolf?

"That's a weird pet name," he said instead.

Stiles snorted loudly -very loudly- and burst out laughing. "Pet name! Get it? Pet name!"

"Shut up, Stiles!" Derek sighed, reaching back to smack Stiles in the shoulder without looking.

"Ow! Hey! Watch it! Delicate human being here!" Stiles grumbled, slapping Derek's hand away. "Get Danny-boy a coffee and we'll go!"

"Looks like you've got a pet name for all your friends," Derek said coolly.

"Wait. What?" Stiles frowned. He looked at Danny, who looked between them and shrugged. Stiles huffed and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms and muttering, "Sourwolf."

Danny watched Derek's mouth twitch, either in irritation or an aborted smile. Or both. He looked between them again, slowly, studying.

 _Oh damn, there's some sexual tension between those two._ Danny, being nice and kind-hearted Danny, formulated a plan to help.

"Hey, Stiles, do you remember that thing you asked me during school?" he asked casually, scrolling through random texts on his phone. He watched Derek's head tilt slightly towards him in hidden interest.

"What? What thing?" Stiles asked, leaning forward and squinting.

"If you were attractive to gay guys," Danny reminded him with an innocent smile. He turned in his seat to face Stiles. "And I wanted to say that you are."

"Wha- Really? You're not joking this time?" Stiles checked, a dopey grin growing on his face. Danny just chuckled and nodded, and Stiles started laughing triumphantly. "I knew it!"

"We're here," Derek said stiffly. They looked around to find themselves in the parking lot of a Starbucks. "Get your coffee and use the wifi."

"Uh, okay," Danny said, remembering that he had no idea what the werewolf wanted him to do. They quickly shuffled into the cafe and sat in a booth.

"We need you to track a phone," Stiles said, leaning into Danny's side as he took a laptop out of his bag and placed in on the table in front of them.

"Of course you do," Danny sighed, opening a couple websites. "Who?"

"Isaac Lahey," Derek said flatly, the corners of his mouth tightening with suppressed worry.

Danny ordered a Cara-Mallow Latte and ran a quick scan. "His GPS is working but I can't get an exact location. It just says he's in the preserve."

"Did you check there?" Stiles asked Derek.

"No, I completely ignored checking my own territory, Stiles," Derek replied sarcastically with a painful-looking smile. "Because I'm the worst Alpha there is."

They both paused and looked warily at Danny, realizing they weren't the only ones in the world. Danny waved them off and opened another tab, hacking into something he hadn't hacked in a long time.

"Alpha werewolf, pack member's missing, I got it," he said distractedly, his fingers flying across the keys.

Stiles gaped at him. "How did you-"

"Come on." Danny paused and looked at him with a disbelieving smirk. "You talk about pack meetings and full moons at the lunch table, dude."

Stiles opened his mouth to respond but floundered, his lips slowly contorting until they were shut in an apologetic grimace aimed at Derek. Derek took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Whatever. Can you find him?" he demanded.

"Yeah, but I'll have to triangulate the signal. That means I'll have to gain access to cell phone tower data."

"Which means?" Stiles prompted.

"Which means the feds aren't very happy with me," Danny muttered. "I'm selling you guys out if police show up at my door."

"Fine," Derek growled. "Do what you have to."

"Yes, sir," Danny smirked and winked at him. A few more clicks and the cursor was spinning as the Beacon Hills Preserve was searched for a small phone.  
His coffee arrived and he thanked the barista, who looked like she wanted to devour Derek. 'Well, get in line,' Danny thought, glancing at the looks Derek and Stiles were giving each other.

"Here," he said when the laptop chirped and Stiles nearly shoved him into the table in his eagerness to see. "It's right-"

Derek grabbed the laptop and spun it to face him, ignoring Stiles' indignant "Dude!" and narrowing his eyes.

"I know that area," he rumbled, standing up and shutting the laptop. "Let's go."

They hurried to the car, Danny sitting back with Stiles now. Derek drove just a bit over the speed limit, a testament to his impatience.

Stiles wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulders and pulled him closer in a side hug. "Thanks so much for this, Danny."

"Of course, man," Danny chuckled, slyly hugging around Stiles' waist. Derek heard the movement and his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

They sped to the preserve in mostly silence. Danny shared his coffee with Stiles after warning him not to get even more hyper than normal, and Stiles joked about him just wanting an indirect kiss.

Derek's knuckles turned white around the wheel.

Once they got to the preserve they were all running through the trees, following Derek's nose and ears. Danny wondered if they did this kind of thing often, running as a pack. He had noticed Stiles' endurance raise during practice. Well, some.

Derek skidded to a stop and his eyes flashed red. Danny watched, fascinated, until Stiles tugged him away. Derek slowly stepped over the dead leaves and branches, heading for the body with blood spatters on it.

"Isaac?" Stiles cautiously called from a few feet away. Danny stepped back when an inhuman whimper responded. Derek sent Stiles a look and Stiles knew to approach and help.

They crouched next to the twitching body, their heads bowed together as they murmured something. Danny watched them and decided that when he saw them next, he was going to ask the rest of the "pack" what they thought about those two.

Isaac slowly sat up and looked around, the gold in his eyes fading into his normal grayish hue. "Guys? I'm- I'm sorry. I lost control."

"It's okay, Isaac," Derek murmured, setting his hand on the boy's shoulder and looking into his eyes. "What happened?"

"Dude, not right now," Stiles denied, gesturing at Isaac. "The guy's just woken up covered in his own blood in the middle of a forest. Let him go take a nap before you start grilling him."

And surprisingly, Derek agreed. They all stood up and Isaac took off his hoodie, which was freckled and streaked with red. "I'm gonna go talk to Scott," he said quietly, then looked at Derek for permission.

Derek nodded. Isaac looked at Stiles, who nodded as well. Danny's eyebrows raised. Apparently the gangly human had some serious sway in werewolf decisions. Cool.

Isaac tiredly trudged away and hesitantly greeted Danny as he passed him. "Uh. Hey."

"Hey," Danny replied easily.

They watched Isaac until the trees blocked their view.

Derek let out a sigh of relief, which Stiles mirrored. Stiles clapped Danny on the back, who patted his thigh innocently in return.

"I'll be waiting in the car," Danny said, and backed away from the intense eye sex Derek and Stiles were now having. He wasn't ashamed to admit he was proud that he had helped spark said eye sex.

"Maybe you should go after him," Derek said. Danny smirked and hid behind a tree.

"Huh? Why?" Stiles asked.

"You two were flirting, and I assume you want to be with him," Derek said with the subtlety of a neon sign.

"Me? What about you?" Stiles retorted defensively. "Did you see the way he was looking at you? Be glad you're not my cousin, or I'd be really grossed out."

"As if. He kept touching you."

"Yeah, that's what friends do."

"His hands were too low to be friendly."

"Why were you looking that low?"  
Derek paused and Danny swore he should be paid for being the best double wingman ever. "... I wasn't."

"No, wait, you're not gonna emotionally shut down again. Explain."

"There's nothing to explain," Derek muttered.

"Right. Sure. And you ignoring me to talk to him totally wasn't flirting."

"What? Stiles, you're not making any sense."

"You ignored me just like you always do!" Stiles suddenly burst out.

"Stiles, I don't always ignore you. What are you talking ab-"

"You ignore me and when you do recognize that I exist, you're always glaring or throwing me against walls!" And here Stiles started to babble. Maybe it was the coffee. Another point to Danny. "And I mean the throwing me up against walls thing, that's not so bad, but you're always so angry and I hate to see it because you try to hide your pain and it pains me to see you in pain and-"

"Stiles," Derek cut in, suddenly sounding very calm.

"What, god damn it?"

"You have a strange way of telling people you care about them."

It was silent for a long minute. Danny wondered if he should leave before they fight and/or fuck right there.

"Well so do you, so shut up," Stiles mumbled. "Let go of my collar."

"What? Oh. Sorry."

"It's just an instinct to get your hands on me, huh, Furrball?" Stiles joked breathlessly.

"Stiles... Shut up," Derek said fondly. Danny wondered if "Shut up" was their "I love you." How dorky.

He decided to head to the car before he got caught and silently stepped forward. His shoe broke a twig and he mentally swore.

"Danny?"


End file.
